


You think you've got everybody fooled, don't you?

by ThisIsOnYouPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Happy Ending, Kinda Fluffy, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsOnYouPrincess/pseuds/ThisIsOnYouPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke thinks that she's fooled everyone concerning her feelings towards a certain Bellamy Blake. But Octavia isn't 'everyone'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You think you've got everybody fooled, don't you?

**____________________________________________________ **

**_You think you got everybody fooled, don’t you?_ **

__________________________________________________

 

Bellamy and Clarke are arguing outside the dropship - as per usual - but something’s _different_ this time, Octavia realises as she watches from outside. She makes a habit of spying on her brother, after all _she’s_ not the only one that needs protecting. Clarke’s eyes, despite the barely concealed anger, are softer than Octavia’s ever seen them, apart from when tending to seriously ill patients. And her brothers eyes? Octavia realises with a pang in her heart that her brother’s eyes almost hold the exact same expression looking at Clarke as they do when he looks at… her. The softness to them, the attentiveness, the protectiveness, the _love,_ it’s all there when he looks at Clarke. And Octavia couldn’t be happier for him. 

Except she knows he’ll flat out deny his feelings to everyone - including himself - until he just can’t cope with bottling them up anymore and they’ll come out in a rage. Because that’s who Bellamy is. 

She also knows that everyone else in the camp - excluding her brother and Clarke - can see the feelings and the budding relationship between their leaders, although right now, they’re all humouring them. Letting them think that nobody knows. 

 

______________________________________________________________

**_Not me, I’ve known you too long (and regrettably too well)_ **

______________________________________________________________

 

“You’re being unfairly mean to Clarke. What’s she done to deserve it?” Octavia asks Bellamy, hoping to draw a confession out of him. 

“Clarke and I are _fine._ Not that that’s anyone’s but our business.”

“So there’s a ‘we’, between you now?” Octavia asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Of course there is! We’re co-leaders, O, _partners._ ” Bellamy throws his hands up in the air to show the younger Blake his frustration. “But I bet you think it’s because deep down I’m _so_ in love with her?” Bellamy mocks, rolling his eyes at his little sister. 

“You said it, Bell. Not me.” She shrugs. 

“I was being sarcastic, Octavia.” He groans. 

“I’m sure.” She rolls her eyes at her brother. _When the hell did he become so damn blind?_

“I don’t love Clarke. This isn’t one of your stupid fairytales” He tells her.

“Okay.” She shrugs. “Whatever. And for the record, Bell? You told me those fairytales.”

_“I don’t love Clarke.”_ He repeats, more to himself than anyone else.

 

___________________________________________

**_No matter how hard you try to deny it…_ **

**_____________________________________________ **

 

She’s sent Jasper in to work on Clarke, as she works on Bellamy. She’s now watching as Clarke looks mildly frustrated, as does Jasper as he retreats from the dropship. 

“What happened?” She asks him eagerly. 

“Denied it.” He sighs at her disappointed face. “Bellamy?”

“I got nothing.” She crinkles her nose. “But it’s so damn obvious, Jasper! That’s the thing! Everyone can see it but them!” 

“I know, I know.” He sighs. “Just wait, okay? They’ll admit it.” 

“I know.” She sighs, watching as her brother walks up the ramp of the Dropship to speak to Clarke. “They can’t deny it all their lives, right?”

 

___________________________________________________________________________

**_I can tell that you care about him just as much as he cares about you._ **

**_____________________________________________________________________________ **

 

“Right. So what’s going on with you and my brother?” Octavia asks Clarke as she’s helping out in the medbay. They’re cleaning everything now, sorting through all of the medical supplies and categorising them, a task Octavia decided needed to be done just so she could get the blonde alone and talk about her impending relationship with Bellamy. 

“Nothing. Why?” Clarke questions, the _has he said anything?_ left unsaid but hanging in the air. 

“He hasn’t said anything, if that’s what you’re asking.” Octavia smirks as Clarke’s cheeks colour a rosy red colour. “But he doesn’t need to.” She laughs. “Seriously, Clarke. You’re both _so_ transparent.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Octavia.” Clarke sighs, turning back to her work. 

“Yes you do, Clarke.” Octavia imitates her tone. “I can tell that you care about Bellamy just as much as he cares about you. And as his sister and the single object of his affection since our mom died? I can really tell you he’s worth it. Because underneath that layer of asshole, and then the layer of player - hah, that rhymed - and then the next layer of overprotectiveness and possessiveness…”

“Is there a point here, Octavia?” Clarke laughs. 

“Yeah. Yeah there is. Underneath all of that, he’s a really sweet, sensitive and kind person. It’s just sometimes his actions are misguided. Don’t let his recent actions cloud your judgement of him, Clarke, he’s a good person, inside, speaking as someone who’s known him my whole life. Don’t break his heart, please? God knows, my mother and I have done enough of that to him to last a lifetime.” 

 

____________________________

**_Admit that you love him._ **

____________________________

 

Octavia watches, satisfied, as her words sink in, Clarke’s thoughtful expression as she allows the younger Blake’s monologue and the older Blake’s image capture her mind, take up her thoughts. She watches as realisation dawns on the blonde’s face and Clarke’s mind is run with thoughts of Bellamy; heartbeats quickening, mingling together, pushed down feelings and ignored butterflies. Clarke smiles at the thought of Bellamy’s - downright adorable, _but she’s not allowed to admit that_ \- grin when he found the guns, his mind-consuming worry when he found Octavia to be missing, the smiles and the laughs the two have shared, the arguments, the highs and the lows. 

“Admit it, Clarke. You love him.” Octavia says, watching as Clarke sighs, saying nothing, which invokes a sigh of her own. _Damn girl is as stubborn as Clarke, herself, as stubborn as her brother._

 

_____________________________

**_And I know that you do._ **

_____________________________

 

Bellamy frowns when he finds out that Octavia has Clarke in the medbay… alone. He worries about what his younger sister will say to her. Will she scare her off? That is to say, if Bellamy hasn’t scared her off himself first. 

In the nighttime, there’s another party, to celebrate the new batch of moonshine supplied by Jasper and Monty, which of course, means more drunk teenagers. 

“Hey, Bellamy.” Clarke’s smiling as she approaches him, and he notices duly that she’s a little intoxicated as she nears him, just a little bit nearer than normal. _Is it just him, or is everything getting warmer? He needs to get away from the campfire._

“Hey, Princess. What’s up?” He asks casually as she looks up at him, big blue eyes tracking his movements. 

“Nothing.” She shrugs. “I had a nice long chat with your sister today.” She adds cheerfully. 

“Is that so?” He asks, despite the fact he already knew. “And what did you talk about?” He’s _trying_ not to find Drunk Clarke amusing, he really is, but the sight of this normally patient, focused girl, completely inebriated and incapable is almost too much for him. 

_“You.”_ She tells him, and he raises his eyebrows surprised. 

_“What_ about me, exactly?”

“Nothing in particular. Your sister wanted to tell me some things.” She shrugs and toddles off, leaving him speechless and confused behind her. 

 

**________________________________________________________________ **

**_Despite all of your efforts to never let a heart touch yours._ **

______________________________________________________________

 

“Go away, Octavia.” Clarke sighs, her back to the dropship door, but she _knows_ it’s the brunette standing behind her. “I’m not going to confess my undying love for Bellamy, so you might as well leave if you’ve got nothing else to tell me.”

“He’s had an accident, Clarke.” Octavia tells her. Clarke spins around quicker than either of them thought possible, eyes widening in panic.

“Where is he? How bad is it?” She asks frantically, trying to collect necessities to treat him without actually knowing what's wrong. Octavia shakes her head with a chuckle. 

“There’s nothing wrong, Clarke. But i’ve got my answer. You’re in love with my brother.” Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“Please give it a break, Octavia. I’m not in the mood for this today.” 

“Why, Clarke? Why won’t you accept it? Why won’t you let anyone love you?” She asks. “Wells. Finn. Even your mom - don’t think I haven’t heard you and Bellamy and you and Raven squabbling about it.” Clarke winces. 

“Don’t, Octavia.” She warns. 

“Seriously, Clarke. You’re lonely. Even I can see that, and I’m a self-serving bitch.”

“If you’re such a self-serving bitch, why are you trying so hard to see your brother and I together?”

“Because if he has you to care about,he’ll loosen the reins on me.” Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I’ll try. If you’ll try to lower your guards for my brother. I know you’ve tried hard to never let another heart touch yours, Clarke, but despite your efforts, you and Bellamy have fallen for each other. Don’t get yourselves hurt because you’re too stubborn to see it.”

 

____________________________________________________

**_That’s assuming, of course, that you have one._ **

____________________________________________________

 

“I’m not agreeing to anything, Octavia. Don’t you have chores?” Octavia sighs loudly. 

“I know you have a heart somewhere deep inside, Clarke. Please show it. To someone. _Anyone._ Share the love. There’s a reason you’re the medic - the carer.”

“There’s also the reason I’m the brains in this operation, Octavia. I’m logical. Bellamy’s the heart in all of this.”

“That doesn’t mean that you’re heartless, Clarke! Give Bellamy a chance. As you said, he’s a big fat heart. He needs someone besides me to love.”

“Not making any promises, Octavia.” Octavia lets out a little huff. 

“Maybe you don’t have a heart.” And she’s gone. 

____________________________________________

**_He has somehow gotten under the wire._ **

____________________________________________

 

Octavia’s back in the medbay again. “I swear to God, Octavia, if you’re not injured…”

“But I am.” Clarke spins around, surveying Octavia’s face for injuries. 

“Where?” Octavia holds up her head, displaying a rather impressive scratch running underneath her chin. “How’d this happen?”

“Someone hit me with a piece of wood when they lifted it. Wasn’t hard, but it’s bleeding.” She shrugs. “Thought I’d get it bandaged up.”

“What has Bellamy said?” Clarke questions immediately. 

“Got him hardwired into the brain, huh?” Clarke rolls her eyes at the remark. “Admit it, Clarke. My brother has snuck under that little wire fence you have around your mind and fought his way through your defences, somehow, hasn’t he?”

“No, Octavia. He’s your _brother_. Your _fiercely protective_ brother _. That’s_ why I’m asking.”

“I’m sure.” Octavia huffs. “Why won’t you admit it?” She practically whines. 

“Why won’t you drop it?” Clarke whines back. 

“Because! He’s gotten under that wire, somehow, Clarke. And it’s healthy. You need to let him in.” 

 

_______________________________________________________

**_Now admit the truth. You love him, don’t you?_ **

_______________________________________________________

“I’ve watched you with Bellamy, Clarke. Admit what we both know is the truth. You love him, don’t you?” Clarke looks away, Octavia smiles. 

“Admit it, Clarke.” She presses. “It’ll feel good to say it out loud, promise.” 

“I’m not just going to throw my feelings around, Octavia!” Clarke huffs. 

“It’s _me,_ Clarke. It’s not like I’ll tell anyone.” 

“You’ll tell _everyone,_ Octavia.”

“Not until you tell my brother first. I respect you both enough to let you two settle down before telling camp. I mean, what is there to lose?”

“Uh… a partnership? Mutual respect? Dignity?”

“No. No. And no. You’ll _gain_ a partnership, a relationship. And as for the other two? You’ve got _nothing_ to lose, because I happen to know for a fact that Bellamy is head-over-heels in love with you!”

“How?” Clarke whispers, her insecurities taking over. 

“Because I’m his sister, Clarke. You don’t know what it’s like. I know him better than I know anybody else, including myself. He raised me like his own. He told me stories and fairytales, he got me to sleep at night. And I can see it in his eyes. He looks at you almost the same way he looks at me.” Clarke’s mouth forms an ‘o’. “Believe me, now? Ready to admit that you’re _in loooove_ with Bellamy Blake? Infuriator, brother, leader to many?” Octavia giggles. 

“Fine! Octavia. I’m in love with your brother. I’m in love with how much he infuriates me; that absolutely _obnoxious_ yet absolutely _adorable_ grin of his; I love how he challenges me, more than I ever thought possible; I love how fiercely protective he is of you, I wish someone would feel so strongly about me; I love how he has gone from an asshole to practically a father to the 100, how much he cares for each and every person that is in this camp, how much they care for him back, he’s obviously worth loving if he has so many kids hanging on to his every word; I love how I know that no matter how bad my day is, I can walk up to him and have him tease me and just be _him_ and it’ll make me feel better, no matter how much I pretend it doesn’t; I love that he knows me; I love how he trusts me and wants to talk to me and tell me things; I love that I can trust, him, because God knows you’ve got to go a long way to find that here. I love _him,_ Octavia. Happy?” Clarke finishes with a huff, but her eyes are bright and cheeks flushed. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

**_Then tell him! Tell him what you could never say to anyone else._ **

**_________________________________________________________________________ **

 

“Tell him, Clarke! Before it’s too late. Tell Bellamy what you never could say to Finn, or to Wells, or to anyone. _Tell my brother that you’re in love with him.”_

“She doesn’t have to.” The all-too-familiar voice to both girls says gruffly from the doorway. “He’s heard. He knows.” Clarke looks up at him, stunned, looking as though she’s waiting to be reprimanded. “Well? What’re you waiting for, princess? A formal invitation, c’mere.” He pulls her closer, closing the gap between their lips and gathering her up in his arms, Octavia fake-gags which makes all three of them laugh, because of course it wouldn’t have happened if not for her, before leaving the dropship to give them some privacy. 

“I’ll tell everyone to steer clear.” She tosses over her shoulder. “You’re… uh, sterilising things. Nobody can come in unless it’s a dire emergency.”

“Maybe not even then.” Bellamy laughs as he watches his sister’s retreating figure. _Thank God for Octavia, because he didn’t think he’d be able to keep it in much longer._

“And for the record, Princess?” Clarke is already staring at him, her attention fully on his brown eyes. _“I love you, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Monologue (Bold and Italic) is taken from 'Queer As Folk', when Debbie talks to Brian about Justin. I want to say 02x06 but I'm not sure.  
> Anyway, characters are all from 'The 100', which I do not own, unfortunately. So there's that.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
